


Bath Time

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TimKon, bath time! With extra bubbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).



> Ficlet for Sweety8587

"I am so glad you talked me into this...." Tim sighed as he leaned back against Kon, the heat of the water turning his rigid muscles to wax. Strong arms encased his waist and he felt soft lips at his ear. 

"And you said you didn't have time for such a silly thing as a bubble bath." Kon murmured as he pressed a kiss to Tim's ear before nibbling on it. This elicited a small sound from Tim as his eyes closed, and he enjoyed the feeling. 

"I don't.....I still have the report to finish, and the research that O needs by tomorrow night that I have yet to even start and- Oh...." his words cut off as Kon's hands began to kneed his shoulders.

"Bath time, not work time." Kon stated and Tim was far too relaxed to say anything in return. "Seriously Tim, I'm surprised you don't have massive headaches every day. You need to take a break to take care of yourself once in a while." Tim hummed a responce before he was able to even think about using words. 

"But that's what I have you for.....to pull me away and force me to take a break." 

"Even though you threaten to kick my ass."

"Even though I threaten to kick your ass.." Tim agreed as he moved slightly so that Kon could move further down his back. his eyes blinked open as he looked over his shoulder. "Though I really do have to get back to work-"

"If you mention work one more time, you are going to be punished." Kon stated in a voice that sent a jolt of pure need down his spine. Tim smirked as he turned around to straddle his boyfriend's hips, arms wrapping around Kon's neck loosely. 

"Well then, punish away, Mr. Kent." 


End file.
